Scary People & Nice Gods
by Latente
Summary: One mutant girl, two gods and the Avengers. How could a nineteen year olds life get more complicated? Life has a habit of doing that. Fancing the two gods, Jet has to fight to stay away from another mutant who is hell bent on getting their hands on her. Will the good guys win? OR will the bad guys finally triumph? First Avenger story. Might turn into a series.
1. Prologue

_Screams echoed in the still, countryside air, causing any animal close enough to raise their heads. A misshapen humanoid beast lumbered in front of a thirteen year old, their hazel eyes wide in fear while a pale hand covered one spot on her arm. Reaching down, the monster picked her up and threw her across the tall grass, causing another shriek to escape her throat as she landed, her side crunching against the hidden rocks. Agony flared up her side as she stayed still, hoping that the beast would think she was dead. Instead, two clawed hands descended towards her, ripping her shoulders. The girl passed out momentarily but soon awoke again to re-enter the world of exquisite agony... _

Jet sat bolt upright in her bed and screamed, the sound rebounding off the bare walls of her room. Clutching her quilt, she pulled it up to herself and held it close, trembling as the nightmare dissipated. Something moved in the hallway and she tilted her head. It was probably her imagination. But no. There it was again. The shuffling of footsteps trying to be stealthy. Quietly crawling out of her bed, Jet ducked under her bed, eyes on the door as it opened slightly before opening fully, letting several black shoed people enter the room. After a few minutes of searching, one of them crouched down to check under the bed. Boy they got a surprise. Closing her eyes quickly, Jet _changed_, her form being an innocent nineteen year old to a six foot tall werewolf that threw the bed off of themselves, growling at the agents. Backhanding one, she knocked a few unconscious when she felt something stick in her back as several volts were pulsed through her, causing her to roar in pain before crumpling to the ground, already changing back.

"I seriously hope Fury was right about this..." One agent said.


	2. Chapter 1

Jet slowly opened her eyes, their jungle green depths slowly taking in their surroundings. She groaned as she saw the pristine walls of what seemed to be a hospital, complete with a little beeping machine that measured her heart. It even had a flipping vase of flowers at the foot of the bed. Something about that type of flower rung a distant bell in her head but she shook it out. How could some flowers seem familiar? Sitting up, she noticed a tall, muscular blonde figure leaning against the wall, arms folded as they stared out the window. As soon as she saw their gaze flicker towards her, she instantly lay back down again, hoping to appear still unconscious so she wouldn't have to undergo a whole host of questions. Her hand twitched slightly and she heard the figure walk over to her, check the monitors before tapping her shoulder lightly, hoping to get some sort of response out of her. As soon as his finger touched her shoulder, her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his wrist, jumping off the bed, wincing as the wires attached to her were ripped out of her skin. Landing on her feet, she raised her lip in a slightly snarl, a small amount of her inner beast coming out to play.

The man held up his hands in a defensive gesture, showing he meant no harm. "Calm down ma'am," They said, a wary eye still on her. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here."

"As safe as I'll ever be with SHIELD hunting me down like bloodhounds," She growled, already straitening as she turned her gaze to the door, looking at the symbol with disdain. "But it seems they've already captured me..." Her anger flared and she growled, her canines elongating slightly. "What is it with all these damn important people that want me? All they want to do with me is to experiment and dissect me. Poke about my insides." Jet began pacing, flexing her hands which were rapidly turning into clawed weapons as her skin darkened and thick black fur grew from hidden pores. Several seconds later, what was standing in her place was, what seemed to be, a jet black werewolf, its lips peeled back over sharp ivory teeth as it growled, the sound vibrating through the air. Steve Rogers looked up at what was now Jet and gulped slightly, already preparing to defend himself. He ducked under a lazy swipe of her clawed hand and jabbed her stomach but she merely backhanded him, sending the captain tumbling through the air until he eventually landed next to the door where he quickly pressed the button beside it, calling for some help.

Soon, several agents were rushing into the room, along with the some medical staff.

_This is going to be fun._ Jet thought as she roared at them, already advancing...

* * *

Tony Stark lazily lounged about on one of the seats in the meeting room, messing about with one of the screens that seemed to follow him about everywhere. Several people were in the room already and he ignored them as he focused on the game he was lazily playing. Natasha and Clint were standing together, looking out of one of the windows while Bruce was reading a book on physics. The only people that were missing were Thor, Steve and Nick Fury. Several agents and medical staff rushed past the door, the agents with guns in hand while the medical staff had tranquilizer guns in their hands, the fear on their faces evident. As soon as they all passed, an almighty roar echoed down the corridor and the Avengers jumped to their feet, surprised at the loud sound as it reverberated through them.

"Jeez," Tony raised a cynical eyebrow. "What pet is Fury keeping now?"

"I don't know," Bruce said thoughtfully. "But it sure as hell doesn't sound happy." Looking at each other, a grin spread across Tony's face as he set off at a stride towards where the roar came from, taking a quick detour to get into his suit. After that, he quickly strode down the corridor until he stopped at the door where it seemed the sound came from. Several pieces of medical equipment lay smashed on the ground and some red stains were on the hospital bed. What caught his attention, however, was the large creature standing in the middle of the room. Thick, jet black fur covered them and two sparkling jungle green eyes glared balefully at him from a wolfs face. The rest of their figure was obviously female, even with all the muscle and their fingers were tipped with sharp talons that had some red liquid dripping off of them. Taking them in, Tony quickly launched himself forward, trying to take them by surprise but he was the one who was surprised when the creature raised one hand and caught him, snarling at him before launching him out the window. His eyes widened until he straightened himself out, looking at the figure as they batted a gun out of Natasha's hands with ease before flipping her over their hip, forcing her to land with a heavy thump.

They seemed to notice him looking at them and the beast winked, causing Tony's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise at the human gesture.

"Jarvis, run a scan over that thing will you?" He ordered.

"Of course, sir," Jarvis replied, sending pictures of a DNA strand other things like that. "It seems that the creature in the medical room is very much like Dr. Banner. They seem to change when they either get angry or when they are completely in control. But other than that, I can't find out any more information about them."

"Seems then that we'll have to calm them down won't we?" Tony grinned as he shot forward, crashing into the beasts chest, sending them to crash into the wall where their eyes widened. Getting to their feet, they started to advance when something penetrated their thigh and they looked down to see a tranquiliser dart sticking out of their leg. Their eyes widened before fluttering shut, their form already shrinking until a teenager was lying on the ground, unconscious with dark brown strands draped across her face. Carefully walking over to her, Bruce crouched down beside her, checking for a pulse to make sure not too much tranquiliser had been injected. Breathing a sigh of relief as he felt a pulse, he stood up straight and looked towards the door, a smile spreading across his face as he saw Thor but it soon turned to an out and out glare as he saw Loki standing behind him, not meeting any of their eyes.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Clint asked frostily, eyes narrowing.

"Be at peace, friends," Thor reassured, stepping in front of his brother. "He won't be causing any problems. He has actually come to help us in the current mission."

"What mission?"

"The mission that requires us all to protect this girl," Nick Fury stated as he entered, his trench coat the same as ever. "We need all the help we can get if we're going to protect this girl from the opposition. The individual we're talking about is one nasty figure called Argon. Now they experimented with something a while back but it backfired on them, leaving them like this poor girl except weakened and not able to control their animal side so they're after this girl to get her blood, all of it, and transfuse it with his own, not only making him powerful, but almost unstoppable. This girl-"

"My name is Jet," Jet said as she got her arms under herself, getting to her feet, shoulders slumped and head hanging before she stood up straight, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her naked form. "I am not 'girl'. I have a name you better learn it fast because you're going to have to..." Her eyelids fluttered and she fell, unconscious once again as her head hit the floor with a loud _smack_. Everyone looked at her before someone cleared their throat, somehow freeing them from their mini frozen state. As they began to file out from the room, one of the staff were about to pick Jet up but Loki stepped forward and slid his arms under her prone form, carrying her to her new room as he followed one of the agents. Gently placing her on the bed, he felt something inside him flicker and he looked closer at Jet's face, something about her delicate features reminding him of someone. Shaking his head, he exited the room, turning the lights off before striding down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 2

Something switched on inside Jet and she wiped a hand across her eyes, sitting upright as she stretched, yawning as she stood. Clearing her vision, the memories of the day before flashed through her mind and she sighed, heading towards the shower where she felt the hot needles of water fall onto her skin, calming her until she reviewed her memories, some of them disjointed and fuzzy while others were crystal clear and sharp. After her brief shower, she walked out, noticing the little stand by her bed for the first time. Tilting her head, she padded towards it, a broad grin spreading across her face as she saw all the songs listed on the mp3 list. Scrolling through them, she selected one of her favourites, 'Dashboard' by Modest Mouse, and she turned the volume up loud as she got dressed, changing into a black tank top and faded blue jeans. She jumped back onto her bed and sat around, observing her surroundings while singing along to the song before it looped, causing Jet to smile as she leaned back into the pillows, fingers laced behind her head. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," She said, sitting up and brushing her hair back. She was surprised when Loki entered, his emerald eyes looking straight into her eyes. Blushing, she looked away and she turned the volume down, letting out a long sigh before turning her gaze back to Loki. "What do I owe your company?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, it's not every day you get visited by the god who wanted to rule the Earth..." She trailed off and lowered her gaze, sighing. "There goes me and my big mouth... Again."

"There's no need to worry," Loki chuckled, sitting beside her. "I don't mean any harm. Besides, why would I want to harm a delicate person like you?" He put his finger under her chin and tilted her face up so she looked into his eyes. "But there is one other reason I will not harm you. I heard about what you did in the medical bay. That was quite a performance." She smiled slightly and looked away, blushing as she fiddled about with her thumbs. Another knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," She called. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw Thor standing in the doorway. "Woah... I seemed to have several gods visiting me. I am humbled." She rolled her eyes and smiled, already standing and heading towards the kitchen that branched off. "Can I get you both anything to drink?" She asked, already reaching for three large cups. She noticed another little scroll screen by the light switch and she smiled slightly, flicking the song to 'Let It Burn' by RED, the sound coming from hidden speakers. Turning the volume up slightly, she opened the fridge to find it fully stocked, along with some of her favourite foods and drinks. Scouring the cooled shelves, she eventually selected one of her most favourite drinks, Dr. Pepper. Pouring it into the three large cups, she grabbed a tray and placed them on it, carefully walking in to make sure that none of the liquid spilled.

"And the drinks are served," Jet said as she set the tray down at the end of her bed, picking up her drink and taking a small sip, smiling. She watched with quiet amusement as the two gods took a sip of the fizzy drink and Loki grinned while Thor's eyes widened slightly. Laughing, she sat down on the bed, taking a larger gulp of her drink, quietly singing along to the song between sips. They all soon slipped into conversation, although Jet let the two gods tell her their back stories and history. But, as it were, her turn eventually came to spill the beans.

She lifted the cup to her lips and was dismayed when her hands were shaking with nerves. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak. "I'd rather not talk about it..." She said flatly, looking down at her feet. "It's not something I'd like to talk about more than once." Standing, she walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter with her head down, a small tear sparkling on her cheek which she hastily wiped away. She heard her door open and she quickly cleared her throat and walked in, sighing when she saw Nick Fury standing in her room, hands clasped behind his back.

"You better come to the training parts of the helicarrier, Jet," He ordered, already walking out. Eyes widening slightly, she grabbed some spare clothes and underwear, hurrying after Fury while she heard the two gods following, eager to see what she could do after what they saw in the medical bay the day before. Once they arrived, Jet stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the training area, the sheer size of it causing her jaw to drop. She watched as Fury walked towards a closed off area and she followed, padding along behind him until she entered a room with solid metal walls that had obviously seen better days. Large hand prints marking the walls, along with large dents that pock marked it like the craters on the moon, showing the large abuse it had suffered. Finally, Fury turned to her as her eyes took in the entire room, eyes boggling out of her head as she thought of the pressure it would take to even cause the dents.

"I want you to do some training," Fury stated, leaning against a wall. "You'll be training against all the Avengers, just to see what you're skills are like. First of all, however, Tony will measure you so he can at least make some protection for you." Tony strode into the room, cocksure as always with his cheeky smirk in place. Sighing, Jet turned away, raising an eyebrow at Fury who nodded. Taking off her trousers and top, she stood there for a moment, just in her underwear before she morphed. One moment, she was a normal teenager. The next, she was a six foot werewolf who was smiling a wolfy smile down at Tony who paled slightly. She was aware of the two gods looking at her and she shrugged as Tony started measuring her. At some point, he brushed a hand over one spot and she fidgeted, covering her muzzle with her clawed hands to stifle a laugh. Tony frowned and brushed his fingers over the spot and Jet couldn't help it. She let the floodgates open and she laughed, in her current form, it sounded more like half a coughing bark except some of her human laugh could be heard and she moved away, covering her mouth as she started to control the laughter until it was the occasional hiccup of giggles.

"You're ticklish?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged her large shoulders. "I'll keep that for future reference." He muttered low enough so the others couldn't hear but Jet growled, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, I'm done with the measuring so you can change back for a moment." Smiling, Jet quickly walked into a shadowed corner, taking her clothes before changing back, remembering to put on her American accent.

"So what now?" She asked. "Do I wait around or do I actually do some training? I'd like to do something other than stand around like a eejit." She inwardly cursed herself for the slip and Tony turned to her, already a cocky eyebrow raised.

"So you're British as well as a mutant?" He asked sarcastically. "Joy, Joy."

"I'm proud to be British so you better shut your pie hole, ok? That simple enough for your miniscule mind?"

"Can we babysit someone else? I don't like her attitude."

"I don't like your smart arse remarks. Also, those trousers seriously don't go with that shirt..." That seemed to cause Tony to snap and he stormed out, his face turning beet red as he left, hands clenched by his side. Giggling, she turned to Fury just as a door opened to his right and Steve Rogers walked out, nodding briefly at Fury before standing there, looking at Jet. "Don't tell me... You're the one I'll be training against today, right?" He nodded before launching a punch towards her. Leaning her body out the way, she grabbed his wrist and held it across his body before ramming the heel of her palm into his jaw, feeling her hand connect with a solid thump. Twisting his wrist behind his back in a lock, she was surprised when he slipped out of it, kicking his legs to try and get her legs out from beneath her. Jumping, she shot both her feet out and hit him squarely in the chest, sending him tumbling away. Undoing her belt, she calmly walked over and wrapped it around his neck, pushing him to his knees before moving his hands behind his back, placing on foot on them as she kept the belt in place. She was aware of his foot that was about to kick her knee but she tightened the belt, pressing down harder on his hands.

"Ready to give up soldier?" She asked. "If not, then we'll be here for a long time..." Steve nodded and she undid the belt and let him stand but she laughed when she caught his fist. "Tut-tut. Didn't you know it's rude to hit a girl?" With a savage kick, she gave herself some room before slamming a punch at his nose, the resounding crunch causing her to rub her knuckles as Steve rubbed his now bleeding nose.

"You've got quite a good punch," He mumbled, still rubbing his nose. "Thankfully, you didn't break it..."

Jet smiled. "What? Scared that your beautiful face would get ruined?" She laughed and patted him on the shoulder, ushering him out the room as Tony re-entered, in his suit. "Great... Training against the guy whose shirt doesn't go with his trousers. Deep joy." She remarked sarcastically as he launched himself towards her. She simply stood there and smiled, instantly changing into her wolf form and grabbing his head in one hand before throwing him against the wall. Seeing him raise one of his hands to fire, she rolled out the way before ducking under another beam. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Clint aiming one his arrows at her and she leapt up high, landing behind him and getting him into a sleeper hold. Soon, he was sound asleep on the floor and she smiled but it disappeared from her face when she felt someone fire a bullet into her side. Howling in pain, she turned and batted away who ever had fired. _Just like in the medical bay._ She thought as Natasha went flying across the room, thudding against one of the metal walls before landing on her feet, limping over to Clint and dragging his sleep body away. By then, Tony had prepared his small arsenal and he fired several rockets but Jet sidestepped them or batted them away. She leapt forward and grabbed his throat, holding him up and placing her hand over the glowing light source that powered his suit as well as keeping the shrapnel away from his heart. A thought came to her head and she concentrated, sending her awareness out of her body and towards Tony.

_Gotcha._ She sent the thought towards Tony and she felt him jerk in surprise and she smiled a wolfy grin at him before setting him down on the ground. _You need to learn not to just really on your weapons you know. I don't always rely on this form but I took the time to learn some martial arts._ She looked at Fury, doing the same with her thoughts as she had done with Tony except she didn't focus just on Fury, she let everyone in the room hear it. _Is that all the training for today because I am beginning to get bored as hell..._

"That's not all," Fury stated, still leaning against the wall. "You have to face someone closer to your strengths to give you a chance to see how far your powers can go."

_Not the Hulk._ She said instantly, shaking her head. A small smile appeared at the corners of Fury's mouth and he motioned the two gods forward. She rolled her eyes and settled into a crouch, her eyes moving whenever one of them tried to get around her. Loki circled to her right and she focused on him, still aware of what his brother was doing. Just as Thor launched himself at her, Jet quickly ducked and raked her claws across his armour, surprised that it held. As soon as she ducked, Loki shot forward, a smirk on his lips as he did a flurry of punches but his smirk soon slid off his face as Jet kept blocking the hits. At some point, he was surprised when she managed to jab him in the stomach while avoiding Thor's clumsy swing as he staggered to his feet. A sudden instinct overcame Jet and she grabbed both Thor and Loki by the throat and shoved them against the wall, opening her jaw to bite down on their necks when she stopped herself, a confused look crossed her face before it was replaces with horror. Dropping them, she looked down at her hands, reviewing in her mind what she had been about to do, the very thought of it repulsing her. Clenching her fists, she punched the wall, leaving her fist in the dent, head hanging low as she let the hair cover her lupine face, her eyes closed as she collected herself. Standing up straight, she snatched her spare clothes up and headed towards the small bathroom in the corner, unlocking the chains and slamming the iron door behind her, changing back to her normal form and getting her clothes on, a deep frown on her face.

It had felt as if someone was in her _mind_. Wait. In her _mind?_ She shook her head, a small laugh escaping her. _Must be paranoia._ She thought, walking back out of the room, looking down at her feet. A hand patted her on the shoulder and she smiled at Thor slightly but her eyes were soon glued to Loki's as he smiled at her, a hint of mischief in his gaze. Blushing, she turned her attention back to Thor and smiled her thanks, blushing when he smiled back. _Great._ She thought. _I may or may not fancy both of the gods on the team. Jeez, how can this get any worse? I get captured by SHIELD then I begin to fancy two gods who are brothers. Damn. _Striding out the room, Jet looked behind her when she heard Fury clearing his throat.

When he opened his mouth to say something, she held up her hand. "No," Was all she said as she drifted out of the room. As soon as she was sure she wasn't being followed, she smiled to herself and strolled towards the hangar of the helicarrier, grabbing a parachute without anyone noticing. Going out on deck, she walked to the edge, away from the blades, and attached the bag to her back. Hearing a small alarm go off, she smiled and looked straight at one of the cameras, smiling and mock saluting before she stepped off the side, pressing her hands to her side and pointing herself straight down so she gained speed, hoping to distance herself from the helicarrier so she would be able to land on the ground and be able to run when several search parties were scrambled. Seeing the ground rushing up to meet her, she pulled the chord and her parachute billowed out behind her, slowing her descent as she drifted to the ground, landing heavily but easily getting to her feet and abandoning the used chute as she pulled her wallet out.

"Time for some shopping," She smiled, heading straight into the town centre.


	4. Chapter 3

Argon coughed, his whole frame shaking. Growling to himself, he stayed seated on the park bench, hood pulled low, casting his features into shadow. Sniffing the air lightly, he rested his elbows on his knees, his muscled figure getting some adoring glances from girls and jealous ones from the other guys. A small smile pulled up at the corner of his mouth and he sat back again, lacing his fingers behind his head as he crossed his legs. He felt another cough coming on and he pulled a pill out of his hoodie pocket and placed it in his mouth, swallowing it before relaxing. He sniffed the air again, his senses being ten times better than a normal human. The scent that hit his nose caused him to freeze, his whole being having been shocked as the scent drifted past him. Clenching his fists, he stood and followed the scent, arriving in a book shop where he followed the scent, looking out from in the shadow of his hood to make sure he was going to right way. Stalking around a corner, he noticed that the scent seemed to end right there but no one was there. Frowning, he walked back out and his eyes narrowed as he smelt the scent, this time fresh, leading towards an alley. Snarling, he walked into the shadowy alley, picking up another scent and he was just about to quit the whole tracking thing when he heard the small scream.

* * *

Jet sipped at her coffee outside a small cafe near the edge of town, munching on a doughnut as she sat there, basking in the sun with her legs crossed. Double checking her bags, she smiled to herself as she saw all of her shopping was still inside. Standing, she felt her stomach gurgle in appreciation as she strolled along until her arm was harshly grabbed by a strong hand, pulling her into an alley where she was shoved away from the light of the main street. Turning, she saw a man looking down at her, licking his lips before he advanced towards her, reaching out to grab her top to pull it above her head. Doing the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

* * *

He entered a dim alley where he saw a dark haired teenage girl backing away from a muscular 25 year old who was eyeing her hungrily. Argon hung back in the shadows, only observing until the girl did something he totally didn't expect. Kicking out with her right foot, she caught her attacker where the sun don't shine, causing them to wince and double over, giving the girl enough time to get to her feet and slam her fist on the back of his neck and knee him in the face, sending him stumbling. He tried to launch a punch but she caught it, twisted it and rammed her elbow into his nose, the resounding crunch echoing down the alley as the man howled in pain, clutching his nose as he staggered away, casting a fearful glance at the girl who simply flicked her hair back and picked up her bags of shopping.

"What a pretty little girl," He smirked under his breath. "What a tasty little snack." Striding forward, he grinned, his canines elongating and his other teeth growing sharper. He walked up behind her, taking in her scent before opening his mouth.

"I don't think you want to do that," The girl said as she span around and grabbed his throat, holding his jaws away from her arm. A cocky grin found its way on his features and he was about to lift a hand to break her wrist when finally, he recognised her scent. Laughing, he quickly twisted her wrist, causing her eyes to widen before he grabbed her shirt, tearing it away from her, revealing several scars on her upper arm and chest just above her bra. She gasped and quickly backed away, grabbing a shirt from one of her bags and ripping the price tag off before slipping it on, looking at Argon with narrowed eyes. Taking a deep breath, she turned and ran, her feet pounding on the warm pavement as she heard him dart after her. She took a sharp corner and bumped into someone, mumbling her apologies before looking up. Natasha looked at Jet with surprised eyes, not expecting to find her so soon but one look at her face was enough to tell her that something wasn't right. As soon as she saw Argon dart around the corner, her pistol was in her hand and aimed straight at his chest, her finger tightening on the trigger. Argon stopped, and laughed, his shoulders shaking as he threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"What a small weapon against a person as strong as me!" He laughed, calmly walking forward only to feel something wrap around his wrists. Stopping, he looked behind his back and down at his hands were some cuffs had been placed on his hands, blocking his powers as he stood there, top lip raised as he snarled. "What have you done? You have no idea what you've done, fools! I'll have your heads-" The butt of a gun smacked into the back of his head, causing his eyes to widen before he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Well that was easy," Tony said, placing the gun back into its holster. "So, what now?"

"We get him back to helicarrier along with Jet," Natasha said, shooting a small, venomous glance at Jet who looked down at her feet sheepishly before digging around one her shopping bags and pulling out a black top which she handed to Natasha, smiling as she followed them back to the helicopter that was waiting for them. Inside, Thor and Loki looked at her disapprovingly and bit her lip to stifle some giggles, the sight of the two with arms folded and frowns on their faces oddly reminding her of her mother when she had been scolded when she was younger. Tony threw Argon into the back with them, his body landing with a dull thud onto the metal floor. They soon arrived back at the helicarrier where they carried Argon to a glass cell, very much like the one Loki had been imprisoned in before and as soon as they took off the cuffs, Argon's eyes snapped open and he snarled an inhuman growl, his bones already beginning to crack as he slowly turned, his mouth and nose extending grotesquely, the bones and cartilage crunching and grinding together as his back arched, several parts of his spine visible as claws protruded from his finger tips, causing his fingers to bleed. Before his transformation was complete, he turned his lupine head towards Jet and smiled, showing his long teeth as he stood, slamming a fist against the glass over and over again, his great barrel chest heaving until he stopped, fixing them all with a sharp glare from his amber eyes. Seeing no more of a threat, the others left, leaving Jet to look at the beast before her, her jungle green eyes showing nothing but disgust. Turning on her heel she left to the sound of roaring as Argon slammed himself against the glass. Returning to her room, she closed the door softly behind her, leaning against it and exhaling a large breath, closing her eyes as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers, the events of that single day getting to her. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out an emerald set of pyjamas, smiling slightly as she felt the silk slide over her skin.

"Aw, now they're just spoiling me," She muttered. She hopped onto her bed and lay there, the bedside lamp on while she stared at the ceiling, the soft light from the stars filtering in through her window. Closing her eyes, she soon opened them again when she heard someone stop outside her door. "Come in," She called before they knocked. Sitting up, she brushed her hair out of her eyes as Loki entered, his mischievous smile in place. "I know, I have sharp hearing." Jet smiled, making some room for him to sit on the bed.

"I can tell that something is on your mind," He said, holding her hand before she could move it away. "I would be lying if I said I understand how you feel. Now, I'm not usually the caring type but you need someone to understand you. Would you like to talk about it?" Looking into his eyes, Jet quickly looked away, feeling several tears burn in her eyes.

"Better make yourself comfortable. This is going to be a long story," She mumbled as she quickly took a sip of water from the cup on her bedside table. "I was thirteen when it happened. Me and my dad were watering the plants in our garden when something fell from the sky and landed a few feet away but thankfully everyone else was at the village fete while me and dad were at home. The reason was I had a sort of summer cold so dad had to stay home to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Anyway, my curiosity got the best of me and peered into what seemed like a pod when something stuck itself into my arm. It released some green liquid into me and it burned, burned my veins and made my blood boil. With all the pain wracking my body I jumped away, yelling my head off in pain while something rose from the pod. It had a rough werewolf sort of shape to it but it was taller, maybe as tall and as muscular as the Hulk, but it was misshapen, with several bones jutting out in the worst places. It crawled out of the pod towards me but my dad, he jumped in front of me, grappling with the creature while giving me a long enough chance to run and lose it so I could come back. However, when I did return, my dad was dead, his blood pooling around him and soon on my hands as I held him. I can still feel the tears trickle down my cheek and the blood on my hands..." Jet closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, willing the tears to stay in her eyes but they were soon trickling down her cheeks as loud sobs escaped her, causing her shoulders to shake as she buried her head in her hands, momentarily forgetting about Loki who was looking at her with concern.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair to try to sooth her. After a few minutes, Jet wiped her eyes, sitting up straight with her eyes closed, reciting a calming poem in her head as she counted to twenty before she opened her eyes.

"I have to see Argon," She said hastily before standing, grabbing her jacket before quickly walking out of the room, not bothering to see if Loki was following or not. Arriving at the glass cell, she tapped on the glass to get Argon's attention. He was sitting on the floor, in human form, with his hood pulled low over his face, casting his features into shadow. As soon as her finger touched the glass, he shot forward, hand on the glass as he smirked, seeing her startled expression.

"Well, well, well," He chuckled. "The deer meets the wolf. And what do I owe the _delicious_ pleasure?"

"Shut it," Jet curtly replied. "Why the hell were you in that little town?"

"I was relaxing, enjoying the sights."

"Yeah, like watching out for girls who have a beast inside. You are such a bad liar."

"Couldn't say the same for you, pup. I am the elder here so you will treat me with due respect that I am expected to have."

"Nope. Not going to happen."

His eyes flared angrily. "Do you dare to question my wisdom? I know more about this than you, you pathetic, insolent wretch." Turning, he began to pace, his hands fists at his sides. Eventually, he stopped, turning his attention back to Jet. "So what have you come here for? To gloat me?"

"Not at all. I came here for answers," Jet said calmly, leaning against the railing. "Tell me, what was that liquid that was injected into me and why the hell did you come in a pod if you're human?"

He regarded her carefully. "I was injected with some of that liquid in a lab and they shot me out in that pod when SHIELD came around. And to answer your other question, that was a serum that made some extra cells and strands on our DNA that made us able to change form. Happy?" Jet looked at him before walking straight out of the room, strolling towards the deck where she stood, jacket wrapped tightly around her as she gazed up at the night sky, her eyes reflecting the star light. As the helicarrier flew through the air, the wind tugged at her night clothes as she stood there before sitting down, leaning back on her hands so she wouldn't have to make her neck sore from looking up. A song drifted into her head and she began to hum it, her eyes drifting over the constellations before she grew bored and starting linking stars, creating her own constellations. Two stood out to her. The first one seemed like a wolfs howling head, raised to the other stars while the other one was an alligator and she smiled, remembering the name of the song she was humming. She felt someone walk up behind her yet she chose to ignore them, thinking that it was one of SHIELDs agents.

"I didn't know that you gazed at the stars," Thor's voice rumbled behind her. Blushing a bright red, Jet quickly stood, brushing some dirt off her jacket.

"I used to do it with my family when I was younger so I find it quite relaxing," She mumbled, looking down at her feet. "Besides... I need some time to myself. You know, away from everyone." She sighed and clenched her hands. "They expect too much of me. _Way_ too much and I just don't know how to cope with it all..." Hanging her head, she felt Thor's hand rest of her shoulder before pulling her into a tight hug before she started gasping. "Can't... Breathe!" Hearing her, he let her go, a grin on his face. Seeing his smile, Jet blushed an even deeper shade of red but she soon realised that she shouldn't blush. Thor already had someone meanwhile Mr. Trickster... Smiling back at him, she walked past him, a gust of wind sending her hair billowing out behind her like dark waves that rippled and waved in the moon light. Striding back to her room, she wasn't at all surprised to find Loki sprawled across her bed, reading a book before he raised his gloriously emerald eyes to hers. Grinning, Jet jumped onto the bed, laughing at his complaints.

"Stop complaining," She chastised. "You're meant to be tougher than me, right? So stop your little whinging." She smiled a smug smile as he fell silent but it soon turned to a look of surprise when his lips were crushing hers. As soon as his lips pulled away, her jaw dropped. "Jeez, do you always come on so strong?"

"Only for women I really like," He smirked mischievously. Placing one of his hands on a bare patch of skin, Jet shivered.

"Bloody hell, your hand's cold!" She rubbed her arms in mock cold before snuggling closer to him, realising that his hand was probably just cold from being in one position while reading the book. Feeling his hand brush her shoulders, she smiled slightly but it slipped from her face as she felt him frown before uncovering her large array of scars. "I know, I know... Quite of a lot of scars for a girl..."

"No," Loki chuckled. "It makes you even more intoxicating." Jet blushed a bright red and closed her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners as she tried to keep a straight face. Eventually, she felt the giggles coming on and she fidgeted to stop them but soon, she opened the floodgates and found herself in a fit of laughing. Loki simply raised an eyebrow.

"Did I miss the joke?" He asked, starting to laugh himself.

"No," Jet giggled, trying to stop. "I'm just thinking about how I seem to fancy god and how I'm lucky enough for him to fancy me back. And judging by my luck, it's very, _very_ lucky for me." Snuggling even closer, she smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her. Soon, she slipped into an easy sleep with a smile on her face and his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 4

Jet woke in the middle of the night, her stomach lurching slightly and she slipped out from Loki's arms, darting towards the bathroom where she quickly opened the toilet and released her stomachs contents, groaning and gripping the toilet until her knuckles turned white.

"Bloody stomach bugs," She growled, retching into the toilet again. "That's why I barely go outside this time of year. Curse those cheap cafes." She stayed on her knees in front of the toilet, her stomach growling angrily to warn her of the next wave of sickness as she tried to keep her hair back. After the latest little bit of sickness finished, she moaned and slumped down, her insides rolling about as if drunk as she sat there, breathing heavily as she waited for the time where she would have to worship the porcelain god. Or, in her way, be sick in the toilet. She felt someone place their hands on her shoulders and she leaned back, head hanging forward. Loki soon knelt down, brushing some strands of hair out of her eyes that were half closed.

"Don't ask," She said simply, quickly leaning over the toilet and vomiting again, groaning as she sat back. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the area around her mouth, grimacing in disgust as she threw the soiled paper into the toilet which she flushed. She sat against the bath tub, leaning her head back as she watched Loki sit beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "First night sleeping together and I get a stupid illness," She sighed. Standing on shaky feet, she looked about the bathroom before pulling a bucket out from a hidden corner before shuffling back towards her bed, placing the bucket beside the bedside table. Lying on the bed under the cover, she closed her eyes and waited for her system to kick the hell out of the illness. She heard Loki pull up a chair beside the bed and she opened her eyes, looking at him before motioning with her hand for a glass of water. When he disappeared into the kitchen, Jet sighed as she realised that she wouldn't be able to get any training or stay with Loki for the day. She'd just be here, in bed, all sickly and occasionally vomiting into the bucket. A small pain started up in her stomach and she groaned and leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited noisily into the bucket, surreptitiously wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"If Fury asks," She muttered to no one in particular. "Tell him I'm taking a day off." She grumbled a little more before turning over in her bed, closing her eyes for a long nap. Hearing a glass of water being placed on her bedside table, she turned over and quickly took a sip, washing her mouth out before spitting it into the bucket, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the contents inside. Grumbling to herself again, she closed her eyes and soon slipped into unconsciousness, almost sighing in satisfaction as its warm folds enveloped her.

* * *

The scent of some flowers woke Jet and she slowly opened her eyes to see a small vase of flowers beside her on her bedside table with a small note written in perfect, flowing hand writing.

_Get well._

_Loki_

Her eyes softened slightly and she sniffed the flowers, the sweetness causing a small smile to light up her face. Leaning back, she looked at the flowers and frowned slightly. Weren't they the same type that she had seen when she'd been in the medical bay? Narrowing her eyes, she looked at them harder but soon shrugged, snuggling down into her bed as she closed her eyes again, falling asleep for the second time that day.

* * *

_Flashes of bright blue light. A creature advancing towards her. Backing away, she felt something poke into her back, telling her that there wasn't any escape behind her. Eyes hardening, she changed, growling at the alien as she advanced, for once glad that she was in a shadowy building. Dropping to all fours, Jet circled the alien as it circled her back amongst the ruins of one of the buildings. She launched herself forward, claws digging into it before she tore its head from its body, leaving it standing there for a moment before it fell to the ground. Smiling at her triumph, she turned but howled in pain as she felt something sear into her side. Whirling around she went for the alien that had attacked her yet she felt another searing pain on her other side and she collapsed, her form slowly shrinking back to her naked human form. Looking up through pain blurred eyes, she spat in the direction of the aliens, her lip curling up in disgust as she waited for them to finish her. Several clicks and other sounds were heard and Jet ground her teeth together as the aliens conversed for a moment before slowly advancing towards her. Just as one of them raised a knife above her head, she seemed to blur and move out the way, transforming until she seemed to be a large wolf, all pieces of her humanity gone as she leapt towards the aliens, ivory teeth ripping through them before they could react. Panting, she sat, once again changing to human form and she gasped as she felt her nerves shriek in pain at the damage that had been done to them. Booted footsteps echoed off the bare walls of the building and she slowly, ever so slowly, lifted her head to look at the helmed figure. Something about her appearance must've taken them back slightly since they stopped a few feet away from her, regarding her with weary eyes as she glared at them with feral eyes._

_ "What do you want?" She growled, still sitting in the rubble. The figure stayed silent. "Answer me or do you want to see what I did to those aliens except close up?" She tried to stand but gasped and fell back down, blood freely weeping from her sides as she lay there, jungle green eyes wide as the figure strode towards her and easily carried her in their arms. They snatched some clothes from one of the clothes shops and quickly slipped them onto her, covering her nudity before continuing on their way towards Stark tower where the portal was. Jumping onto one of the alien vehicles, they were soon at the tower and Loki entered the building, leaving her outside. Time seemed to fly by for Jet but she only started to crawl when she heard several crashed inside the building. After a few tries, she managed to reach the door but soon passed out from lack of blood._

* * *

In her sleep, Jet turned uncomfortably, the memory stirring bad feelings inside.

* * *

_When she awoke, she was in a room with soft, golden light seemingly to come from the walls themselves. Sitting beside the bed she was in was a woman clad in warrior armour. Eyes widening, Jet immediately sat upright, her whole frame shaking as a fit of coughs overcame her. Groaning, she sat back down, holding a hand to her forehead as she lay there, eyes tightly squeezed shut and she opened them, hoping to be somewhere, anywhere, familiar. Instead, she was still in the same room except a vase of dark blue flowers were at the end of the bed, the sweet scent wafting towards her and causing a small smile to appear on her features._

_ "It is good to see that you are awake," The woman beside the bed said. "I wonder why Loki saved you from the aliens when he could have left you to die..." She trailed off as the same figure that had carried Jet appeared in the doorway. Sitting up, Jet brushed some hair out of her eyes before lifting them to who she assumed to be Loki. She blinked in surprise before a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her and she soon fell unconscious once again, her dreamscape ridden with dark, twisted beings that pulled at her mental strings, cutting, snipping and tearing at them until she sank deep down into herself and into an abyss of calm black..._

* * *

Jet's eyes snapped open and she screamed, arms curled her head as she screamed into the pillow. She felt hands quickly grasp her shoulders and she flinched slightly, turning her wild gaze to Loki who was looking at her with concern etched onto his features. Pulling back from his arms slightly, her eyes widened when suddenly his lips were on hers, calming her before she found her hand in his black locks, her eyes closed. After a moment, he pulled away, leaving Jet with wide eyes and a surprised look on her face, cheeks burning a bright red. He chuckled slightly, forcing her to blush an even deeper red as he gazed at her with loving eyes.

"OK, can you stop staring at me now?" She mumbled. "Actually, how about another wake up kiss?" She smiled sleepily before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him to her, kissing him. She felt him smile during the kiss and she almost moaned in pleasure as he pulled her closer, reaching one hand under her top. A knock on her door caused her eyes to widen and she pulled away, blushing again.

"Come in," She called hoarsely, still keeping up the ill charade. The door opened and Jet quickly laid back down on the bed as Fury strode in, hands clasped behind his back as always. "What is it?" She sighed, sitting up and not bothering to hide that she was perfectly fine now.

"Training," Fury said simply before walking out. Glaring at the back of his head, Jet quickly changed into her normal clothes, a black tank top and faded blue jeans before walking towards the training area. As soon as she entered, she leaned to her right to avoid the arrow that shot towards her, landing in the wall with a solid thud. Rolling her eyes, she noticed a large sword on one side of the room, a smile lighting up her features as she darted towards it, picking it up and holding it front of her face as another arrow soared towards her, bouncing off the flat of the sword. Grinning, Jet shot forward, ducking under another arrow before jumping into the air, letting the sword fall towards Clint who looked surprised for a moment before he moved out the way, glancing about with worry as she came at him again, not giving him a single chance to let loose any arrows. Seeing an ample opportunity, Jet quickly ducked underneath his arm and held the sword to his throat for a moment before smiling and patting him on the cheek.

"Don't rely on just arrows, my friend," She giggled before moving away and lifting her hand to grab the arrow. "Tut-tut." She shook her head and snapped the arrow in two, dropping them to the ground. For what seemed like the whole day, Jet sparred and battled with the other Avengers, the first half in human form while the other half was in her wolf form. After one particularly trying sparring session, she bent over, hands on knees and panted, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. Strolling towards the toilet, she entered and changed back to her human form and slipped on her clothes, stepping out while running a hand through her hair.

"Since we have the guy who's after me captured," She grinned. "Can I have a little time to myself off the helicarrier?" Seeing Fury about to open his mouth, her grin broadened. "Thanks, Nick." And with that, she walked out the room, giggling slightly as she entered her room, grabbing some clothes and putting them in a bag. "One concert here we come," She laughed, picking up her tickets that she'd bought when she has escape from the helicarrier earlier. Heading towards the hanger, she quickly had a chat with the people and soon she was inside a helicopter and before it was about to take off, Loki quickly ducked inside, smiling at her mischievously. Raising an eyebrow, Jet quickly snuggled closer to him as the copter took off and her gaze was soon transfixed on the clouds that flew past. Soon, they were landing somewhere and Loki got off first, offering his hand which she took as she hopped out, smiling as she brushed some hair out of her face. They walked, hand in hand, towards the road, Jet hailing a taxi before hopping in and telling the driver where to go. They talked but they soon grew quiet when they arrived at the hotel. Paying the driver, Jet calmly walked into the hotel and quickly got a hotel room for two and both Jet and Loki were soon in a room, alone. She looked at him for a moment but soon looked away and blushed when he ran a hand through her hair, beginning to back her towards the bed and before she knew it, Jet was lying on her back with Loki above her, smiling at her with the smile before he planted a kiss on her lips. Blushing again, she quickly wriggled out from beneath him, digging about in her luggage and pulling out a large chocolate bar which she quickly took a bite into before pulling out several sweets from secret compartments in her bag.

"Have you got several of those stored in there?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow but still smiling.

"Hey, this sugar is what's keeping me on my feet," She replied, taking another large bite out of the chocolate bar. "Besides, it doesn't help when you get memories when you sleep."

"Memories... What memories?" His face seemed to become drawn.

"Well, it was when the aliens attacked and three were in the same building I was in. I managed to kill one in my controlled form but the other two got me to change back but that was when I sort of snapped and went totally animal and killed the others. Then... _You_ walked in and picked me up and carried me to Stark tower, bleeding from numerous cuts and two large cuts on my side. The next thing I remember is waking up in a room with this woman in warrior armour sitting next to me and some deep blue flowers at the end of the bed. That's all I remember..." She trailed off and looked out the window eyes distant as the sun began to set behind the horizon. Checking the clock, she cursed loudly as she saw the time. "Shit! We gotta get to that concert or these tickets are a waste of money!" Hurrying about, she and Loki were soon hurrying towards where the concert was but they arrived in plenty of time and before long, Jet was singing loudly along with the songs that were being played. The band were on their fifth song when the first scream sounded. This wasn't a fangirl scream but a scream with real, raw terror that split through the air before a loud tearing sound could be heard and the screaming stopped abruptly before more screams rang out. Soon, there was a huge stampede of people as they fought to get away from whatever had caused the commotion meanwhile Loki and Jet stood, like rocks in a living river while people flowed around them. Her eyes hardening, Jet took several steps forward to get a view of what was happening but what she saw sickened her. Bodies lay about, mutilated and torn apart with guts hanging out from large gashes in stomachs while others had ribs poking out through their deathly pale skin. Jet blanched and quickly turned away and vomited, taking a deep breath before she turned back but her eyes widened as soon as she saw what was coming for her. Several humanoid wolves were stalking towards her, surrounding her and Loki, who was by her side by then, and closing in, tightening the circle until they made way for one, lone figure. Argon stepped into the circle and laughed, motioning with a wave of his hand for the monsters to take Loki away from her side. Screaming his name, Jet launched herself towards him as he was carried off, despite the blows he was raining down on the creatures. Once again, Argon laughed as he watched her crumple down on the ground, shoulders hunched as she let the tears flow.

"And the little lamb cries for her lion while the wolf closes in on the deer," He chuckled as he strode over to her, placing a finger beneath her chin and tilting her head up. "What's the matter, pup? Afraid of the dark without your mischievous light? Don't worry, I'll light the way and keep you warm..." Growling, Jet lashed out, catching him across the face and leaving four long scratches that began to weep blood instantly. Argon simply smiled and held a hand to her throat, pinning her to floor while he waved for the other creatures to leave and head back to where ever their rendezvous point was. Releasing his grip on her throat, one of his hands moved down to her trouser line and Jet snarled, slamming her forehead into his nose before she tucked her knees in front of her and pushed him off. Too late she saw the rouse as she felt the needle pierce her skin. Gasping she froze, whatever was in the needle already affecting her as her muscles cramped and froze, causing a small sound like a whimper to rise up from her throat. The needle slipped out of her skin and she remained in her frozen state until she fell unconscious and the last thing she remembered was Argon as a triumph grin spread across his face...


	6. Chapter 5

Loki shot a quick punch towards one of the creatures, hearing something in it break and it howled in pain as it dropped him. Getting to his feet, he tried to dart past and go back inside but another creature stepped into his path. Eyes flaring, he ducked under its lazy attempt to get him and the God of mischief darted inside, already heading towards where Jet had been and he froze, blinking when he saw her lying on the ground paralysed with her eyes wide open yet not seeing anything but what enraged him was Argon who was just about to lift Jet before he noticed Loki. His eyes narrowed to slits as he stalked towards him, body already beginning to crack. For once, Argon wished he could change as smoothly as Jet did but none the less, he welcomed the change and a few feet away, he fell to his hands and knees, back arching as his face contorted into a muzzle and his form slowly changed. After a few seconds, the huge, wolf humanoid stood, looming over Loki, growling as it stalked towards him. It reached out grab him but a voice stopped both of them.

"Stop," Jet's croaky voice filled the air. "Don't hurt him." Argon turned his head and, despite his lupine face, smirked as he walked back to her, helping her to her feet. What hit Loki like a hammer blow was how she didn't push away or do anything that would cause Argon pain. He took a step forward and Jet snapped her head up and he froze mid-step as he saw that her irises were black as coal. She lifted a lip in a snarl before standing up straight, shooting a dark smile towards him before she walked away, Argons arm around her waist. Loki stood there for what seemed an age, his eyes seeing nothing until he turned and walked out, already sending his thoughts towards Thor who then informed Fury. Soon, Loki was back on the helicarrier, pacing in his room with his jaw clenched and hands behind his back. One thing kept coming to his mind.

_Why?_

* * *

As soon as Argon returned to the rendezvous point, all the creatures slowly turned back into people and they began to smile and pat Argon on the back, not touching Jet for some reason. Argon allowed himself to be congratulated until he herded Jet towards a room that he had got for here inside the building. Once he closed the door, she turned and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose before opening her eyes when something caught her attention. Cautiously walking over to it, she picked up the syringe filled with clear liquid and she frowned, reading the label on the side before shrugging and plunging into her skin, pressing down the plunger until all of the liquid was in her system. Her muscles cramped up again yet she kept her mouth shut, a smile forming on her face as her irises returned to their normal colour. She restrained herself from jumping for joy and quickly threw the empty syringe out the window, digging around until she found some conveniently hidden black contact lenses which she hastily put on as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards her room. Argon entered and closed the door behind him silently before turning to Jet with a smirk.

"How are you?" He asked, casually wrapping his arm around her waist. Inside she recoiled in disgust yet she forced herself to go on with the charade.

"I'm fine," She replied, smiling softly up at him.

"Why don't we get to know each other better?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this, sweet cheeks." With one swift movement, he removed her trousers until she was just wearing her panties. All colour drained out of her face and she took a small step back yet she couldn't escape his arms.

"I thought you meant talking... I think this is a little too far..." She trailed off as he removed his own trousers and his top, still smirking down at her. He pulled her closer and she felt the heat coming off him in waves and she tried to pull away, forgetting her little charade as he pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck while one hand began to pull her top off until she was just in her bra and all her scars were visible. Eyes frantically looking about, she froze as his lips rose from her neck until he was looking into her eyes with something akin to a deep passion in his eyes. Her heartbeat started pounding in her ears as he rocked her, pressing his private part to hers as she still struggled yet she felt some pleasure as he rocked her. A small moan escaped her lips and her eyes widened slightly, surprised that she had made the sound as he carried on rocking her, lifting her higher and beginning to move his hands down her waist, his breath becoming heavy as he pressed harder before one of his hands snuck down to her panties and started to slip it off. Slapping his hand away, she held up a hand and he stopped for a moment before she noticed something sticking out of his trousers pockets which were on the floor beside him. Pointing to them, he laughed, reaching down to pull the condom packet out.

"Thanks for reminding me," He twirled her around after setting her on the ground where she began to edge towards the door. A hand gripped her arm and she froze, cringing as she was pressed back up against the wall, with Argon's lips on hers. Once again, he began to rock her, this time, he slipped his pants off before reaching towards Jet's knickers. Her eyes flared and she tried to clamp her mouth shut as another wave of pleasure swept over her.

"Come on," Argon breathed, his breathing becoming heavy again. "How much does it take to make you beg for more?" Finally, he managed to slip her knickers off and finally Jet let out the moan as he entered her and they fell to the floor, Jet moaning in pleasure while Argon smiled, his form growing in size, as he pressed harder. Creating a small gash in her neck, he avoided the mains arteries and placed his lips over the cut, still rocking her against him while he drank some blood before holding the cut close with one hand. "Are you enjoying this?" He asked, smiling darkly. Jet glared at him, removing the contacts and she growled a laugh as she saw his startled face.

"You look like a deer caught in the headlights," She growled, managing to get away where she changed, growling at him as she made a break for the door, knowing that if he changed, she wouldn't stand a chance. She felt the strong, clawed hand grip hers and she froze. How had he changed so fast? The realisation came to her as she remembered him drinking some of her blood and she silently snarled to herself. He pulled her around and she struggled against his strong grip as he smirked, his lupine face making it seem more like a snarl. Fuming, Jet finally raked her claws across his arms before raking them across his face before she turned and ran out of the room, barging past the people who were looking at her with surprised eyes. Her eyes flicked up to the sky and she saw the helicarrier about to cloak and she howled, trying to see if any helicopters of planes were out. Tilting her head, she heard the sound of a helicopter and she looked towards the carrier to see a helicopter exiting it and flying down towards her. Waving her arms, she looked about before jumping backwards and grasping the edge of the building behind her, hauling herself up as she faced the helicopter again to see it shooting towards her quickly. She smiled and prepared herself to jump on but she froze when she saw several SHIELD agents aiming guns at her. Sending her thoughts towards them, she told the whole story as quickly as she could, avoiding the intimate moment between her and Argon, until the agents lowered their guns and motioned for the copter to get closer. She hopped on and quickly morphed back to her human form, shivering as someone handed a blanket to her, taking it, she turned to see Loki looking at her with a drawn face. Something about that look broke her heart and she moved closer, taking his arm and wrapping around her as she snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. Looking down at her, he looked away for a moment before he started stroking her hair absently, finally wrapping his other arm around her as she began to cry silently, her tears falling down her cheeks and leaving dark tracks. As soon as the helicopter landed, Jet wriggled out of Loki's arms and hurriedly walked back to her room, changing into some proper clothes before she thought of something to distract herself with. Taking a recipe book from a shelf, she flipped through the pages until she found a recipe for brownies and soon she was beating the eggs into submission with a fork until she poured it in with the other ingredients and she soon started mixing them with a wooden spoon, checking it every so often before continuing mixing. After several minutes of mixing, she placed the mixture into a little microwaveable dish and she quickly placed it in the microwave, setting the time before she started to lick the spoon, using the now licked clean spoon to get more of the left over mixture. The microwave pinged and she quickly checked the brownies, smiling at the result before she placed it on the side to cool slightly before cutting enough sections for all the Avengers and she quickly placed them on some paper plates that she found before she started to walk towards the meeting room. She almost sighed in relief when she saw all of them there.

"Brownies anyone?" She asked, glad for once that she'd had a small job as a waitress since the plates were balancing precariously on her arms and hands. She didn't expect the group to fall upon her like hungry vultures and she struggled to keep the plates in her hands before she grew slightly annoyed. "Hey! Get in line and take one each." She ordered, pouting and frowning. She heard some mutters and rolled her eyes when Tony pushed his way to the front. "Jeez, you're like a school boy you know that?" He flashed a quick smile before reaching for a plate. "Nope." She said simply and moved the brownies away while moving down the line and allowing all of them to take one before she heard Tony mutter something about 'Favouritism.' Finally arriving at Tony, she contemplated about snatching the brownie away but then thought; _What the hell. He's been good._ She handed to him and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning as he tasted a mouthful. Shaking her head laughing, she moved over to the window, holding a plate in her hand while she took small amounts and chewed on them thoughtfully as she stared out the window. A hand placed itself on her shoulder and she turned slightly to see Loki, his expression an emotionless mask.

"What is it?" She sighed, turning to face him.

"Why didn't you break away from Argon?" He asked, a hint of pain in his voice. "Couldn't you have broken away?"

"You think I wanted to be with him? You have no idea what it like for me at that moment! It was like I was trapped in my body while someone pulled at all my strings!" She turned away from him but he grabbed her arm and span her around again. Anger flaring, she opened her palm and slapped him. "How the hell do you think I felt when he forced himself upon me?" Tears brimmed in her eyes. "To hell with all this shit!" She span away and ran out the room, her exit followed by the Avengers eyes before they turned to look at the god of mischief who had his head hung low, fists clenched.

"He got rejected," Tony chuckled under his breath.

* * *

Jet slammed her door shut, grabbing the bag closest to her and throwing several items of clothing in before she stood, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she walked out, leaving the bag in her room and heading towards the training section of the helicarrier. Once she arrived, she went straight towards the punching bags. Ignoring the bandages to wrap around her hands, she started to punch the bag, starting off slow before speeding up, getting quicker and quicker before started to add some kickboxing in as well. Anger flaring for a moment, she kicked the bag, sending it flying through the air and landing on the ground with a heavy thud. She stood there for a moment, panting before she walked out, immediately getting a glass of water when she got back to her apartment in the helicarrier. She took a sip and nearly choked on the mouthful when she saw who was standing behind her in the mirror. Turning around, she yelped in surprise as she felt Loki place an arm around her waist, pulling her close where he kissed her, full on the lips. She soon relaxed and they separated for a moment before Jet noticed the red mark on his cheek.

"Oh god, sorry about slapping you earlier... It's just; I was annoyed, angry-"

"Alone." He finished for her, pulling her into an embrace instead of another kiss.

"You could say that," She said, her voice muffled by his clothes. "It also seems that Argon now has an army of mutants. Oh goodie, goodie." The sarcasm in her last comment seemed to drip from her mouth and Loki laughed, letting her go. "By the way, I suggest you don't sneak up on me when I have a mouthful of water." This caused another chuckle to escape him and Jet smiled, walking into the kitchen part of her room where she grabbed two one pint glasses and she dug about in the fridge, a grin spreading across her face when she saw some apple mead near the back. Taking it out, she filled both glasses and calmly walked back into the bedroom part, sitting on the bed and motioning for Loki to sit beside her. They talked for a while, sipping the mead before Jet felt a bit tipsy and started to giggle randomly.

"Is there a special occasion for this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," She giggled. "It's my birthday tomorrow." She giggled again before drinking the last part of her drink, putting her glass down on the bedside table before she fell backwards, already asleep as soon as her head hit the bed. He looked at her for a moment before setting her on the bed the right way so her head rested on the pillows and he smiled for a moment before lying beside her, kicking off his shoes as he wrapped his arms around her, soon falling asleep himself, drifting off into the land of waking dreams. Without realising it, he reached out with his mind and shared his dreams with Jet by his side.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock at night when all of the Avengers started to head for bed. Thor passed Jet's room and frowned when he heard two sets of snoring. Peeking in, he smiled slightly when he saw both Jet and Loki sleeping like babies together, Loki already having some bed head while Jet's hair stayed like it always did, flowing down her back. As he continued towards his quarters, he thought about how Jet had impacted on Loki and he nodded to himself, thinking that he should take her back to Asgard along with Loki.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the long wait everyone :/ I had other things that needed doing like writing other stories and doing a heck of a lot of homework which was a pain in the arse. So here is chapter 6! :D**

* * *

Bright, clear blue skies, crystal clear lakes and red grass. Wait. Red grass? Jet slowly sat up and frowned, as she looked about before laughing as she realised that she was in a dream. Probably. Getting to her feet, she looked about, noticing a figure standing by the crystal clear lake, seemingly to wait for someone. Curiosity sparked inside her and she jogged over, slowing down to a calm walk as she reached the lakeside. Who the person was, however, took her by surprise completely.

"Loki? What are you doing in my dreams?" The question seemed so strange to Jet that she quietly giggled before falling silent. She waited for his answer but she frowned when he didn't answer. He just stood there, looking down at the water with blank eyes. Pursing her lips, she poked him and her eyes widened as the his figure seemed dissipated into the air like mist. "The hell...?" A low, dark chuckle sounded behind her and she whirled around, instantly growling as she saw Argon standing there, hands stuffed in his pockets, his ever present hood over his face. Now that he was up close and not doing anything, Jet looked at him with narrowed eyes, taking his form in and other things. His frame was quite muscular, although not as muscular as the Captain but close enough. He wore a black hoodie with dark blue jeans while from his hoodie, small strands of black hair were visible. Despite him wanting to practically kill her, she found his figure pleasing and a flash of what happened when he had captured her for a short time flashed in her mind and to her horror, flickered in the air in front of her.

"I see you still remember that," He smirked, already striding towards her. "Just because this is a dream doesn't mean I can't get what I want from you." He grinned down at her, revealing a set of perfect white teeth. Quickly placing an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer, his grin broadening as she trembled slightly, eyes already darting about. Pulling her closer, she gulped as she felt him press himself against her. It was at that point that she heard her name.

"Jet!" A voice almost yelled. "JET!" Instantly, her dreamland disappeared and her eyes flew open, her whole frame trembling as she saw Loki, his hands on her shoulders, looking at her worriedly. Sitting up, she tried to form words but no sound came and she eventually gave up, just lying there while looking up at the ceiling. Something in her stomach twisted but she ignored it, thinking that it was something from the stomach bug she had had before. She looked at Loki as he asked if she was ok and she nodded, staring at the ceiling vacantly and her stomach twisted again, forcing a small groan from her and she felt his hand on her shoulder. Something in that touch sparked something inside and she heard a deep chuckle in her mind and she replied mentally with a growl.

"Aw, that isn't the way you greet someone who gave you some fun, is it?" Argon's mocking voice filled her head. "Besides, you better not retaliate when I do _this_," Something inside her wrenched and she quickly turned her face into the pillow and screamed in agony as he did it again until she whimpered at him. "Good. Now, get away from SHIELD otherwise more pain will be inflicted. There's a good little pup." She felt his presence in her mind disappear and she sighed in relief, turning over, facing the ceiling again. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Loki frown and she quickly grabbed the mirror from her bedside table, flipping it open and her eyes widened when she saw the black irises instead of her normal jungle green ones. She began to tremble, tears building in her eyes. Before Loki could stop her, she jumped out of the bed, running to the door where she stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," She said softly with tears in her eyes as she darted down the corridor, keeping her head low and shoving anyone out the way. She reached the deck of the helicarrier, the gale blowing past her and forcing her hair to whip about her face. Peeking over the edge of the carrier, she smiled when she saw the ocean beneath them and she took a few steps back before sprinting to the edge, leaping off and changing as she tumbled through the air. Before she hit the water, she went into a diving position and entered the water with a reasonably small splash considering the height and her increased size. Surfacing, her enhanced lupine eyes saw a speed boat flying across the water towards her and, with all trace of the good, innocent Jet gone, she smiled. Argon stood at the front of the boat and he grinned when he saw her, grabbing her now human hands and pulling her out of the water, throwing her a towel to cover up her modesty before any of the other mutant men could get a look at her. Wrapping it around herself, she allowed Argon to pull her close to him and she shuddered and smiled as they zoomed back towards the shore.

* * *

They arrived at an abandoned laboratory after a one hour boat ride once they had reached the shore. Jet looked about, nodding whenever Argon pointed something out to her from his time there.

"And that's where we're making new serums for stronger mutants," He pointed towards a dim room with an eerie red glow seeping from beneath the door. Leading her towards one of the last rooms, he opened it to reveal a large, empty tank. "This was where I was kept when they experimented on me." Jet regarded the tank with curious eyes and before she knew it, she was shoved into the room with the door closed and locked behind her so only she and Argon were inside. He seemed to blur from by the door to stand in front of her, reaching out a hand to stroke her hair. She smiled and leaned into his hand, something akin to a fire raging in the back of her mind, getting stronger before she felt it burst into her entire mind and she gasped, staggering away while clutching her head. Her eyes widened and, to her surprise, blood began to seep from her tear ducts, dripping to the ground before she screamed in pain and threw her head back, falling to the floor and curling up into a ball. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them slowly, brushing away the blood before looking up at Argon in hatred, the good ol' Jet back as she stood, but she felt something wrench in her gut and she screamed in agony once again, her irises melting back into that abyss black colour. Taking one step up to her, Argon grabbed her jaw with both hands, forcing her to look at him.

"We don't want anything like that happening again, do we?" He asked. Jet hastily shook her head before she was thrown against the glass tank and her world erupted into glass shards and red.


End file.
